


That's My Man

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [93]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're adults, but like, nerd!mickey, punk!ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on these prompts: </p>
<p>Could you please do one where Ian goes to Mickey's office because they have a lunch date and Ian's ex boyfriend sees him. He thinks that Ian is there for getting back together with him. So he decides to approach him but before he can reach him, Ian goes to Mickey's office and they kiss in front of him.</p>
<p>Please could you do a fic based on the photo set you just posted with tattooed!ian and mickey in glasses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Man

Ian sighed comfortably as he exited the elevator, walking confidently into the section in which his boyfriend worked, his hands slipped down into the front pockets of his jeans. One of his dark green beanies were resting on the back of his head, a few strands of his naturally red, curly hair falling in front of his face since he hadn’t had the patience to style it this morning - he also knew that Mickey was kind of crazy about the texture. One of his regular white v necks were hung over his upper body, falling loosely by his side, the ink shaped on his torso visible through the thin fabric - because Ian knew that Mickey liked that as well. He had to admit that one of his absolute favorite things to do was to change small things about his looks to turn his boyfriend on because when Mickey was turned on - Ian was too. Plus, they couldn’t exactly fuck on their lunch hour, so it was a way to tease him about what they would get up to tonight as well.

 

Mickey worked with a lot of paper work and things like that, so there were a lot of people around the building who wore suits and glasses and such, just as Mickey did - although of course there was only one worker who Ian found sexy. So since Ian looked very different from the majority of the people running around; with his messy, unstyled hair, casual clothing, tattooed skin and the septum piercing that dangled above his upper lip. Of course he got a few looks because of it, but Ian was well into his twenties by now - in fact, he was closer to thirty than twenty - so he had since long learned not to let it bother him. He was who he was.

 

Ian entered the large glass door and saw the desks placed all around the space. Some of the workers who didn’t have as much responsibility sat in that same room, but Mickey sat a set of stairs further up in his own office - and although he had already been the boss when Ian had met him, he was proud of him for making it that far; more than proud. With how he had grown up and the low picture he had had of himself as a person. Ian always felt warm inside whenever he saw that office - saw all of the people who respected and looked up to his boyfriend.

 

Ian waved to one of the women who worked there, since she recognized him. He gave her a kind smile, and then he continued walking up the few steps and towards Mickey’s office. It was more of a glass cube than your traditional office, so Ian could see that he wasn’t busy in a meeting or anything like that. In fact, from what he could see, Mickey wasn’t even in there at the moment, and so he placed his hand onto the door, opening it and deciding that he would sit down and wait until he came back. Right there, though, in the chair across from Mickey’s, there was already somebody waiting.

 

Chad.

 

Ian stopped in the doorway, forcing down the sigh of annoyance as he hoped that the man hadn’t heard him come in. Chad was how Ian and Mickey had first met. He was one of the people who worked a little bit lower down underneath Mickey - he was also Ian’s ex boyfriend. Ian and Chad had been good for all of one or two months before Ian had gotten bored, so technically their relationship wasn’t even anything to speak of. Hadn’t it led to Ian’s current relationship, he probably wouldn’t even remember it at all. It was such a short time, and it hadn’t worked out. Hadn’t meant anything.

 

One day, Ian had followed Chad into the office to say goodbye before he left to go to his own job and work on his text design, but that’s when he had met Mickey. There was more to it; Ian had stayed with Chad for another month after that, following him into the office as much as possible, hoping to see Mickey - knowing that Mickey hoped he would come in. It had been stupid, of course. Even he could see that. It hadn’t been fair. But he had broken up with Chad before he had crowded Mickey inside of this very office and kissed him - a few hours before, which may not be ethically right, but at least he hadn’t cheated.

 

Ian hadn’t seen him in almost six months, not since the day he had broken up with him. There had been a lot of screaming, but the truth was that Ian hadn’t cared at all. He had tuned Chad’s words out and just thought about how amazing it would be to finally kiss Mickey. Then, after that Ian had somehow managed to go into this office at times when he wouldn’t run into Chad - he hadn’t looked up his schedule and made sure or anything, but it had worked out. And thankfully so, because as far as Ian knew, Chad had never caught onto the fact that he had had a hard-on for his boss - and still very much did - it would be great if they could keep it that way.

 

However;

 

“Ian” He spoke with a sigh, getting up out of the chair and taking a step or two in his ex boyfriend’s direction. Ian stood still, a neutral expression on his face - he just wasn’t all that sure what else he could do. “What are you doing here?” His voice was laced with annoyance, and nothing much else. Ian lifted his shoulders up a little bit into some kind of half shrug before he opened his mouth to say that he was here to have lunch with his ex boyfriend - Chad knowing that he was together with Mickey might be an uncomfortable conversation to have, but there wasn’t anything wrong with it at all - before he could get the words out of his mouth, though, Chad continued his talking. “Look, Ian. It’s been a long time, okay? I appreciate you coming here, but - “

 

“Hey, babe. Are you all ready to go?” Chad was abruptly cut off by his boss walking back into the office, and Ian desperately fought a grin when he felt his strong arm being wrapped around his waist, those special sparks being sent all throughout his body. The kind of sparks that only one person in the entire world could give him. Ian swallowed, looking to his left, down into the blue eyes, framed by the thick rectangular glasses. Six months together, and Mickey still took Ian’s breath away. Every single day. He was so beautiful.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready” Ian answered, mouth pulling into a smile right as Mickey placed a hand on the back of his neck, tilting his own upwards a little bit, their lips easily slipping in between each other’s in a soft and simple - but incredibly loving - kiss. Ian hummed lowly, enjoying it for the few seconds that it lasted; a few of his red curly strands of hair ending up tickling Mickey’s forehead.

 

Mickey pulled away quite quickly, making sure not to be way too inappropriate in front of an employee. He unwrapped his arm from around Ian and took a few more steps into the office, towards his desk and stepping behind it.

 

“Mr. Scott, are we done with our meeting or was there something else that you wanted?” Mickey asked professionally as he opened a few drawers in the metal desk, placing some folders and files inside, organizing everything so that he could immediately start working in an hour when his lunch was over. A few seconds later, he straightened up, looking at his employee who was still standing in the middle of his office, brown eyebrows knitted together as he looked in between Ian and his boss, seemingly trying to get his head screwed on somewhat right.

 

Ian stayed in the doorway, his tongue rubbing smooth circles in his cheek to keep himself from grinning all too big at this whole thing. Chad finally sighed, shaking his head slightly from side to side before making his way past Ian and out of the office. When he was gone, Ian let the smile run free on his face, and Mickey stepped around the desk, taking the few steps over to his boyfriend, the look on his face matching the taller man’s very well.

 

“Did he say anything to you, you alright?” Mickey asked, pushing the thick glasses further up his nose before wrapping both of his arms around Ian’s torso, Ian winding his arms around his neck, looking down into the beautiful blue eyes once again, his chest immediately feeling lighter just at having his boyfriend close to him again.

 

“I love you so much” Ian just spoke before dipping his head enough that their foreheads pressed together. Mickey sighed comfortably, leaning into the touch, his entire body singing as he let his eyes slip closed, Ian pecking his lips softly.

 

They both knew what they looked like - Ian in his young age with his messy hair, ripped jeans and tattoos; and Mickey with his clean-cut suits and thick glasses. They didn’t look as if they belonged together at all - not to most people, at least. But they did. They belonged together. There was just no other possibility. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually kind of happy with how this turned out, which is rare lately but yeah. I know it's short, but I didn't have a ton of time today, and I still wanted to have something up. I hope that you guys liked this! <3


End file.
